


Benchwarmer

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Caught, Caught in the Act, Desire, Football | Soccer, Jealousy, Locker Room, Lust, M/M, Palming, Princess - Freeform, Punishment, Riding, Spanking, THE WORD PRINCESS COMES UP A WHOLE LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Louis is caught getting eaten out by another boy on the soccer team Harry/Louis takes over </p><p>Chapter 1 is Bottom Harry where Louis catches him getting eaten out<br/>Chapter 2 is the same exact story but Bottom Louis and Harry catches him</p><p>I just wouldn't decide who would bottom so here's both</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bottom Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter1 - BOTTOM HARRY 
> 
> (Continue to chapter 2 for the same exact story but bottom Louis)
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

The game ended. Another win in the team's back pocket as Harry sat in uniform on the bench. The same place he sat every game watching the others run around with gleaming smiles as they dribbled, knowing they were the center of everyone's attention in that moment. Harry envied them, their skill their determination. At practice they ran and dribbled circles around his clumsy feet and no one ever laughed they just patted his back and said he'd get it next time. At least when they weren't being watched. When their captain and Harry's secret crush, Louis Tomlinson was watching they all acted nicely but Louis couldn't feel the tight grip or the extra hard smack. He also didn't see the glares in the locker room or deadly words on the parking lot. 

Everyone was afraid of Louis. He was the deciding factor of whether they stayed on the team or not and to this very day Harry isn't really sure how he kept his spot on the team for so long. He was obviously the worst at every tryout but for some reason Louis kept him as a solid member of the team. Maybe he kept him on so everyone else felt better about their skills. Or maybe, for when Harry was outrunning someone they would speed up because lord knows no one wants to come behind Harry. The lanky loser who couldn't play soccer for his life. He just wanted to be waterboy or help with managing. But Louis, with his sparkly blue eyes in ninth grade someone got so deep into Harry's brain he actually tried out. 

Harry let the thoughts spin in his brain as every member on the team slapped his ass and the other guy's asses, just some manly weirdness they all found amusing, nothing Harry could ever come to understand. Louis never partook in any of their childish games. He was kind of cold and distant, win or lose he was serious and all business, already planning their next practice or how they'd win their next game.  
The trip to the locker room was full of chatter and hollering as the boys quickly changed some of them staying in their uniforms as they quickly started heading off for celebratory pizza. Harry passed up saying he felt sick and moved over to his locker. The noises died down and it was just him and a midfielder named Oliver. He had dark black hair and those dull green eyes that mixed with golden brown that stood out in a way Harry's never would.

Harry opened his locker easily shuffling around for his bag. He squatted down to check the floor of the locker as Oliver spoke up a time in his voice Harry never heard before.

“You look quite gorgeous like that. Everybody wants you so bad Styles. Did you know that?”

Harry shifted his head still squatting his ass stretching the thin fabric and his small bulge he always got from wearing these damn pants and watching Louis play was pushing against the fabric roughly. His eyes landed on Oliver who leaned against the locker his slim body angled from the locker and the floor perfectly as his eyes travelled up and down Harry's body perfectly landing spot on his ass.

“Excuse me?”

Harry was more confused than anything as Oliver pushed off the locker and squatted beside Harry. His face was beautiful even up close and Harry couldn't lie, his bulge grew a little bit as Oliver whispered so no one, if anyone was left could hear.

“Squatting like that, like you're about to take a hard cock. You're the hottest man I've ever seen. You make sitting on the bench look interesting.”

His hand moved to Harry's neck pushing it behind his shoulder so his breath could run easily down as he placed a light kiss to Harry's neck, Harry wobbling slightly still squatting.

“Can I show you just how beautiful you can look with a head between your thighs.”

He squeezed one of Harry's thighs. Harry nodded mumbling out a series of curses. He didn't know if he was just lonely or if Oliver was just too pretty for him but he didn't care about anything but being touched at the moment.

“Touch me please.”

Oliver smiled standing up quickly and motioning for Harry to rise. Oliver gestures towards the bench and Harry eagerly sat down. Oliver palmed himself because even the sight of Harry's mouth just level with his dick had him hard. 

“On your stomach baby, you look so hot on the bench.”

Harry rolled over arching his back a little so his ass was high in the air, waiting to be touched and fingered and fucked by Oliver's eager hands. He squeezed both cheeks and Harry groaned pushing back into his hands.

“Eager little boy aren't we? All this pent up sexual tension just spilling out of you and all I did was touch your ass.”

He snapped the band on Harry's shorts once and when Harry jumped a little he did it again teasing his skin.

“No wonder you're always half hard when we slap your ass, you love it, you love being punished by big strong men, don't you?”

Harry nodded knowing in this moment bed say or do anything to be touched.

“I do. I do. I do.Ravish me.”

Oliver chuckled pulling down Harry's pants and underwear so they pulled around his bent knees. The air touched his hole like ghostly fingers and made his hole pulsate with the teasing pleasure. 

Oliver got down on his knees behind Harry, taking his cock out of his pants and spread his cheeks out so he could watch Harry move. He groaned and moved his face close placing a kiss above his hole.

“You're beautiful from back here. Did you know that baby all clean and shaven for all the men who love you.”

Harry didn't answer he just moaned as Oliver's face moved between his cheeks, his tongue dragging up and down in wet, fat strides. Saliva started to trickle down Harry's leg and landed in small drops on his underwear as Oliver pushed in more his tongue darting inside Harry's ass.

Harry banged on the wooden bench not hearing the door open in the distance. Oliver pulled back happily pumping his own cock in his hands while admiring Harry's wet and dripping hole.

“Fuck yourself on my tongue, I'll jack you off for a bit get you nice and hard.”

Oliver's face went back to its position his wet tongue slipping inside Harry, who's hands found the back of Oliver's head pushing him in further. Oliver's hand found Harry's cock and rubbed up and down his shaft, rubbing his thumb on the tip.

Harry began to move back and forth fucking himself on Oliver's fat tongue. Precum dripped eagerly from his cock falling onto Oliver's fingers as Oliver moaned happily into Harry sending a moan straight from Harry's stomach out of his mouth, loud enough for the person in the row over to dart at the sound of the familiar voice, seeing the scene for himself.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Oliver didn't hear but Harry did and lifted his head in shame, his eyes meeting the cold and distant blue ones, today filled with rage and a hint of jealousy. Oliver moaned into Harry again before pulling back. Eyes still closed.

“Why'd you stop baby boy? You're just begging to be punished.”

Harry watched in shock as Louis crossed his arms. He was fuming and to Harry's absolute pleasure, a little hard. The bulge in his own shorts stretching the material.

“Oliver. Leave.”

He said it slowly with a grave look in his eyes that sent a shiver down Harry's back. Oliver stood up quickly shoving his hard cock back into his shorts as he ran passed Louis. The two sat in silence until they heard a door slam. Louis moved forward and Harry went to pull his shorts back up. 

“Don't.”

Louis grabbed his hand mid-motion stopping him from pulling up his pants and to save his dignity.

“I want to see what he did to you.”

Harry suddenly became fully aware of every breath and step, they somehow fell into a rhythm as Louis stood behind him in Oliver's spot. Harry shook, embarrassed and still aroused.

“What a messy shame. That could've been me.”

Louis moved around him again coming back to the front of Harry as the words slipped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them.

“It can still be you. I'm here, you're here.”

Louis sat down in front of him on the bench lifting his chin. So his lips hung gently open Louis pouted lightly at him, smiling slowly.

“Did he kiss you?”

Harry moved closer to him ever so slightly so it went unnoticed. He wanted nothing more than to slam his heavy lips on Louis’. It's been his dream for four years.

“No.”

“Now why would he leave a princess like you unattended, like that?”

Louis lifted his chin higher pressing his lips onto Harry's own. The perfect mixture of soft and rough as Louis slipped his hand inside his pants, pulling out his cock, playing with it as he dropped Harry's.

“Looked at me, all for you princess. All hard and ready for my princess. It's always been you. You make me so damn hard baby.”

Harry was panting. His cock twitched and his breath hitched as Louis ran his fingers through his hair.

“I've wanted you like this for so long. Will you suck me off princess? Will you do that for me?”

Harry nodded already pushing his head down placing his hand over Louis’ at the base of his cock.

“Will you use those pretty lips of yours? To pleasure me?”

Harry licked the tip, looking up and watching Louis squirm. He happily pulled back placing a kiss to the top of Louis’ thigh.

“Anything for you. Captain.”

Louis groaned at the name pushing Harry's head down again so Harry's lips bumped into his tip. Harry opened his mouth letting Louis in. Louis pulled Harrys hair roughly, causing Harry to groan around him. 

“Your lips look so good, stretched and red around me.”

Louis thrusted up a little rock the bench, the burning in Harry's knees going unnoticed for now but would be felt in the morning. Harry gagged and pulled back. Letting his free hand rub over his own cock. 

Louis pushed his shoulder away. Moving to his neck. Kissing and sucking and pulling Harry closer to him.

“Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself princess?”

Harry shook his head and took his hand off his throbbing cock. Placing it back on the bench as Louis stood up, discarding his own pants on the floor, letting his cock free and smiled down at Harry.

“Bad boys get punished, stand up.”

Harry did as told his knees cracking and his pants pooling around his ankles as he stood before Louis. His secret crush was about to spank the light out of him and if Harry even dared to open his mouth he was sure he would just moan.

“Stand facing the locker, lean on it I know you'll need to.”

Harry again did as told, the cool metal of the lockers touching his cock. Louis’ smooth hands ran over his cheek. His fingers drumming on it like a wooden table top.

A smack made Harry jolt forward, his cock colliding with the cold metal making him moan out loud.

“That was for Oliver. C'mon princess a pretty boy like you with someone like that.”

Harry mumbled an I'm sorry as a second hit pushed him further into the locker moans changing to whimpers.

“Louis!”

Louis hushed in his ear placing a kiss on his neck his voice traveling through Harry's body making his knees weak.

“That's for letting all the other boys slap your ass on the field. I made it clear to them that you were mine.”

Harry felt dizzy, Louis claimed him a long time again, he has wanted him forever and now, senior year of high school he's finding out Louis wanted him for just as long and maybe a bit more. Another smack sounded behind him.

“For making me so fucking hard, just by sitting on the bench and don't act like I haven't seen your dirty hands ghosting your dick while you watch me run. I have eyes princess.”

Harry shuddered at all the times he touched himself thinking of Louis, not just running but running his hands down his chest and thighs. Slipping fingers inside himself pretending it was Louis’ another smack made him open his eyes.

“Finally for touching yourself without my permission.”

He let go, both boys feeling the breeze from only half way down. He turned Harry around again so he could place a kiss on Harry's chest. A gentle smile fell on his lips.

“I've only ever dreamed about doing this with you.”

Harry placed a kiss to Louis’ forehead letting his hands run through the thin hair as he spoke with a groggy voice.

“The feelings mutual.”

He took it upon himself to sit down on the bench, this time on his back so he could watch Louis and plant his unsteady feet on the ground.

“Usually the next step involves your fingers in my hole but no rush.”

Louis smirked and got on his knees, Harry stood up on his toes for better access. Harry was still wet from Oliver's tongue. So when Louis slid his finger in, it went easily. Harry shakily took it moaning out for Louis as the finger twisted and turned inside him.

“More. More. I need you.”

Louis smiled adding a second finger. Scissoring inside him and stretching him out.

“Very eager princess, how often do you stretch yourself out to the thought of me?”

Harry groaned arching higher off the bench as Louis added a third finger. Harry's head was spinning with delight.

“Everyday. Always you. I bounce on my fingers and pretend it's your cock. I moan your name every night while the moon watches.”

At that Louis pulled his fingers out while pumping his cock harder. Harry's words turning him on more. An idea ran through Louis’ mind.

“Will you ride me princess? Bounce on my cock like it's your fingers?”

Harry eagerly nodded standing up, allowing for Louis to lay down on the bench. Louis stroked his cock watching Harry straddle him bending his knees so he was hovering over Louis’ cock.

“He got you so wet, you look so pretty like this, wet and hard, panting for my cock and ready to bounce.”

Harry smiled as Louis directed his cock up and towards Harry's hole. He wiggled around until the tip slid in. Harry moaned out the thought that Louis was about to be inside him drove him crazy with desires.

“Only for you. Only you can fuck me now.”

Harry slid down further, letting the inches slid past his hungry hole. Tight and wet and willing for anything Louis could give to him.

When he was fully down and resting on Louis. He took a deep breath. He was inside of him. Louis Tomlinson, his forever crush was inside of him, on a bleacher on the locker room and he couldn't be happier.

“Kiss me before we start.”

Harry happily leaned forward, Louis cock sliding out a little bit as they kissed. Eyes closed and mouths open and eager for the others tongue. They moaned into each others mouths for what felt like centuries. Not wanting to be anywhere else but in each other's arms.

Louis pulled back and slapped Harry's ass lightly, telling him he could start now. Both pulled away out of breath and Harry slid back, taking Louis cock up again and sat up straight. 

He moved up once and slide back down slowly watching Louis’ chest rising and falling a moan slipping out when he reached the base again.

“Faster princess, no more teasing.”

Harry felt like he was going to cum soon. The eating out the fingering the spanking and now this even the look on Louis face had him near orgasm.

He shakily started bouncing up and down. His butt jiggles as he slammed down onto Louis hips. His hair bounced in front of his eyes.

“Look at you princess bouncing on me. Taking my cock like the royal you are. What a beautiful baby boy I have.”

Harry went faster. His moans now uncontrollable and every time the air rushed passed his things as he slammed down on Louis’ cock he moaned.

“Louis I'm close.”

Louis hummed, playing with his own nipples his eyes on Harry while he rode him. He remembered all the times he fingered himself imagining Louis. The hairbrushes he stuck inside himself as he flicked his nipples eager for Louis’ cock to replace them.

His own cock red and angry, spitting out drips of pre come still, ready to explode was bouncing noisily on Louis chest. 

“Cum on me then princess, I want to taste you.”

Harry groaned and felt his orgasm rushing up his spine as he listened carefully to Louis’ moans mixing in with the slapping of skin. He felt so full and so close to orgasm. He gasped when Louis shook inside him and released inside him, before Harry.

The look on Louis face was amazing as Harry continued to push back, now dripping cum between his legs, he bounced once more before covering Louis in his own mixture. He sat on his cock for a moment. Feeling Louis trickling down his thighs.

Louis smiled wiping Harry's cum off his chest and bringing it to his lips. He smiled licking it up and moaning around his fingers going for second before he offered Harry some.

“Shocking, you taste as sweet as you are.”

Harry smiled sticking Louis’ fingers in his mouth sucking off his own cum and moaning. He tasted amazing. Or maybe it was just Louis.


	2. BOTTOM LOUIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Bottom Louis
> 
> (Return to chapter 1 for the bottom Harry version)
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @WORLDLWT

The game ended. Another win in the team's back pocket as Louis sat in uniform on the bench. The same place he sat every game watching the others run around with gleaming smiles as they dribbled, knowing they were the center of everyone's attention in that moment. Louis envied them, their skill their determination. At practice they ran and dribbled circles around his clumsy feet and no one ever laughed they just patted his back and said he'd get it next time. At least when they weren't being watched. When their captain and Louis’ secret crush, Harry Styles was watching they all acted nicely but Harry couldn't feel the tight grip or the extra hard smack. He also didn't see the glares in the locker room or deadly words on the parking lot. 

Everyone was afraid of Harry. He was the deciding factor of whether they stayed on the team or not and to this very day Louis isn't really sure how he kept his spot on the team for so long. He was obviously the worst at every tryout but for some reason Harry kept him as a solid member of the team. Maybe he kept him on so everyone else felt better about their skills. Or maybe, for when Louis was outrunning someone they would speed up because lord knows no one wants to come behind Louis. The short loser who couldn't play soccer for his life. He just wanted to be waterboy or help with managing. But Harry, with his sparkly green eyes in ninth grade someone got so deep into Louis’ brain he actually tried out. 

Louis let the thoughts spin in his brain as every member on the team slapped his ass and the other guy's asses, just some manly weirdness they all found amusing, nothing Louis could ever come to understand. Harry never partook in any of their childish games. He was kind of cold and distant, win or lose he was serious and all business, already planning their next practice or how they'd win their next game.  
The trip to the locker room was full of chatter and hollering as the boys quickly changed some of them staying in their uniforms as they quickly started heading off for celebratory pizza. Louis passed up saying he felt sick and moved over to his locker. The noises died down and it was just him and a midfielder named Oliver. He had dark black hair and those dull blue eyes that mixed with golden brown that stood out in a way Louis’ never would.

Louis opened his locker easily shuffling around for his bag. He squatted down to check the floor of the locker as Oliver spoke up a time in his voice Louis never heard before.

“You look quite gorgeous like that. Everybody wants you so bad Tomlinson. Did you know that?”

Louis shifted his head still squatting his ass stretching the thin fabric and his small bulge he always got from wearing these damn pants and watching Harry play was pushing against the fabric roughly. His eyes landed on Oliver who leaned against the locker his slim body angled from the locker and the floor perfectly as his eyes travelled up and down Louis’ body perfectly landing spot on his ass.

“Excuse me?”

Louis was more confused than anything as Oliver pushed off the locker and squatted beside Louis. His face was beautiful even up close and Louis couldn't lie, his bulge grew a little bit as Oliver whispered so no one, if anyone was left could hear.

“Squatting like that, like you're about to take a hard cock. You're the hottest man I've ever seen. You make sitting on the bench look interesting.”

His hand moved to Louis’ neck pushing it behind his shoulder so his breath could run easily down as he placed a light kiss to Louis’ neck, Louis wobbling slightly still squatting.

“Can I show you just how beautiful you can look with a head between your thighs.”

He squeezed one of Louis’ thighs. Louis nodded mumbling out a series of curses. He didn't know if he was just lonely or if Oliver was just too pretty for him but he didn't care about anything but being touched at the moment.

“Touch me please.”

Oliver smiled standing up quickly and motioning for Louis to rise. Oliver gestures towards the bench and Louis eagerly sat down. Oliver palms himself because the sight of Louis’ mouth even just level with his dick had him hard. 

“On your stomach baby, you look so hot on the bench.”

Louis rolled over arching his back a little so his ass was high in the air, waiting to be touched and fingered and fucked by Oliver's eager hands. He squeezed both cheeks and Louis groaned pushing back into his hands.

“Eager little boy aren't we? All this pent up sexual tension just spilling out of you and all I did was touch your ass.”

He snapped the band on Louis’ shorts once and when Louis jumped a little he did it again teasing his skin.

“No wonder you're always half hard when we slap your ass, you love it, you love being punished by big strong men, don't you?”

Louis nodded knowing in this moment he would say or do anything to be touched.

“I do. I do. I do. Ravish me.”

Oliver chuckled pulling down Louis’ pants and underwear so they pooled around his bent knees. The air touched his hole like ghostly fingers and made his hole pulsate with the teasing pleasure. 

Oliver got down on his knees behind Louis, taking his cock out of his pants and spread his cheeks out so he could watch Louis move. He groaned and moved his face close placing a kiss above his hole.

“You're beautiful from back here. Did you know that baby? All clean and shaven for all the men who love you.”

Louis didn't answer he just moaned as Oliver's face moved between his cheeks, his tongue dragging up and down in wet, fat strides. Saliva started to trickle down Louis’ leg and landed in small drops on his underwear as Oliver pushed in more his tongue darting inside Louis’ ass.

Louis banged on the wooden bench not hearing the door open in the distance. Oliver pulled back happily pumping his own cock in his hands while admiring Louis’ wet and dripping hole.

“Fuck yourself on my tongue, I'll jack you off for a bit get you nice and hard.”

Oliver's face went back to its position his wet tongue slipping inside Louis , who's hands found the back of Oliver's head pushing him in further. Oliver's hand found Louis’ cock and rubbed up and down his shaft, rubbing his thumb on the tip.

Louis began to move back and forth fucking himself on Oliver's fat tongue. Precum dripped eagerly from his cock falling onto Oliver's fingers as Oliver moaned happily into Louis sending a moan straight from Louis’ stomach out of his mouth, loud enough for the person in the row over to dart at the sound of the familiar voice, seeing the scene for himself.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Oliver didn't hear but Louis did and lifted his head in shame, his eyes meeting the cold and distant green ones, today filled with rage and a hint of jealousy. Oliver moaned into Louis again before pulling back. Eyes still closed.

“Why'd you stop baby boy? You're just begging to be punished.”

Louis watched in shock as Harry crossed his arms. He was fuming and to Louis’ absolute pleasure, a little hard. The bulge in his own shorts stretching the material.

“Oliver. Leave.”

He said it slowly with a grave look in his eyes that sent a shiver down Louis’ back. Oliver stood up quickly shoving his hard cock back into his shorts as he ran past Harry. The two sat in silence until they heard a door slam. Harry moved forward and Louis went to pull his shorts back up. 

“Don't.”

Harry grabbed his hand mid-motion stopping him from pulling up his pants and to save his dignity.

“I want to see what he did to you.”

Louis suddenly became fully aware of every breath and step, they somehow fell into a rhythm as Harry stood behind him in Oliver's spot. Louis shook, embarrassed and still aroused.

“What a messy shame. That could've been me.”

Harry moved around him again coming back to the front of Louis as the words slipped out of Louis’ mouth before he could stop them.

“It can still be you. I'm here, you're here.”

Harry sat down in front of him on the bench lifting his chin. So his lips hung gently open Harry pouted lightly at him, smiling slowly.

“Did he kiss you?”

Louis moved closer to him ever so slightly so it went unnoticed. He wanted nothing more than to slam his heavy lips on Harry's. It's been his dream for four years.

“No.”

“Now why would he leave a princess like you unattended, like that?”

Harry lifted his chin higher pressing his lips onto Louis' Own. The perfect mixture of soft and rough as Harry slipped his hand inside his pants, pulling out his cock, playing with it as he dropped Louis’ chin.

“Look at me, all for you princess. All hard and ready for my princess. It's always been you. You make me so damn hard baby.”

Louis was panting. His cock twitched and his breath hitched as Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

“I've wanted you like this for so long. Will you suck me off princess? Will you do that for me?”

Louis nodded already pushing his head down placing his hand over Harry’s at the base of his cock.

“Will you use those pretty lips of yours? To pleasure me?”

Louis licked the tip, looking up and watching Harry squirm. He happily pulled back placing a kiss to the top of Harry’s thigh.

“Anything for you. Captain.”

Harry groaned at the name pushing Louis’ head down again so Louis’ lips bumped into his tip. Louis opened his mouth letting Harry in. Harry pulled Louis’ hair roughly, causing Louis to groan around him. 

“Your lips look so good, stretched and red around me.”

Harry thrusted up a little rock the bench, the burning in Louis’ knees going unnoticed for now but would be felt in the morning. Louis gagged and pulled back. Letting his free hand rub over his own cock. 

Harry pushed his shoulder away. Moving to his neck. Kissing and sucking and pulling Louis closer to him.

“Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself princess?”

Louis shook his head and took his hand off his throbbing cock. Placing it back on the bench as Harry stood up, discarding his own pants on the floor, letting his cock free and smiled down at Louis.

“Bad boys get punished, stand up.”

Louis did as told his knees cracking and his pants pooling around his ankles as he stood before Harry. His secret crush was about to spank the light out of him and if Louis even dared to open his mouth he was sure he would just moan.

“Stand facing the locker, lean on it I know you'll need to.”

Louis again did as told, the cool metal of the lockers touching his cock. Harry's smooth hands ran over his cheek. His fingers drumming on it like a wooden table top.

A smack made Louis jolt forward, his cock colliding with the cold metal making him moan out loud.

“That was for Oliver. C'mon princess a pretty boy like you with someone like that.”

Louis mumbled an I'm sorry as a second hit pushed him further into the locker moans changing to whimpers.

“Harry!”

Harry hushed in his ear placing a kiss on his neck his voice traveling through Louis’ body making his knees weak.

“That's for letting all the other boys slap your ass on the field. I made it clear to them that you were mine.”

Louis felt dizzy, Harry claimed him a long time again, he has wanted him forever and now, senior year of high school he's finding out Harry wanted him for just as long and maybe a bit more. Another smack sounded behind him.

“For making me so fucking hard, just by sitting on the bench and don't act like I haven't seen your dirty hands ghosting your dick while you watch me run. I have eyes princess.”

Louis shuddered at all the times he touched himself thinking Harry, not just running but running his hands down his chest and thighs. Slipping fingers inside himself pretending it was Harry's another smack made him open his eyes.

“Finally for touching yourself without my permission.”

He let go, both boys feeling the breeze from only half way down. He turned Louis around again so he could place a kiss on Louis’ chest. A gentle smile fell on his lips.

“I've only ever dreamed about doing this with you.”

Louis placed a kiss to Harry’s forehead letting his hands run through the thin hair as he spoke with a groggy voice.

“The feelings mutual.”

He took it upon himself to sit down on the bench, this time on his back so he could watch Harry and plant his unsteady feet on the ground.

“Usually the next step involves your fingers in my hole but no rush.”

Harry smirked and got on his knees, Louis stood up on his toes for better access. Louis was still wet from Oliver's tongue. So when Harry slid his finger in, it went easily. Louis shakily took it moaning out for Harry as the finger twisted and turned inside him.

“More. More. I need you.”

Harry smiled adding a second finger. Scissoring inside him and stretching him out.

“Very eager princess, how often do you stretch yourself out to the thought of me?”

Louis groaned arching higher off the bench as Harry added a third finger. Louis’ head was spinning with delight.

“Everyday. Always you. I bounce on my fingers and pretend it's your cock. I moan your name every night while the moon watches.”

At that Harry pulled his fingers out while pumping his cock harder. Louis’ words turning him on more. An idea ran through Harry’s mind.

“Will you ride me princess? Bounce on my cock like it's your fingers?”

Louis eagerly nodded standing up, allowing for Harry to lay down on the bench. Harry stroked his cock watching Louis straddle him bending his knees so he was hovering over Harry’s cock.

“He got you so wet, you look so pretty like this, wet and hard, panting for my cock and ready to bounce.”

Louis smiled as Harry directed his cock up and towards Louis’ hole. He wiggled around until the tip slid in. Louis moaned out the thought that Harry was about to be inside him drove him crazy with desires.

“Only for you. Only you can fuck me now.”

Louis slid down further, letting the inches slid past his hungry hole. Tight and wet and willing for anything Harry could give to him.

When he was fully down and resting on Harry. He took a deep breath. He was inside of him, Harry Styles, his forever crush was inside of him, on a bleacher on the locker room and he couldn't be happier.

“Kiss me before we start.”

Louis happily leaned forward, Harry's cock sliding out a little bit as they kissed. Eyes closed and mouths open and eager for the others tongue. They moaned into each others mouths for what felt like centuries. Not wanting to be anywhere else but in each other's arms.

Harry pulled back and slapped Louis’ ass lightly, telling him he could start now. Both pulled away out of breath and Louis slid back, taking Harry's cock up again and sat up straight. 

He moved up once and slide back down slowly watching Louis’ chest rising and falling a moan slipping out when he reached the base again.

“Faster princess, no more teasing.”

Louis felt like he was going to cum soon. The eating out the fingering the spanking and now this even the look on Harry's face had him near orgasm.

He shakily started bouncing up and down. His butt jiggled as he slammed down on Harry's hips. His hair bounced in front of his eyes.

“Look at you princess bouncing on me. Taking my cock like the royal you are. What a beautiful baby boy I have.”

Louis went faster. His moans now uncontrollable and every time the air rushed passed his things as he slammed down on Harry's cock he moaned.

“Harry I'm close.”

Harry hummed, playing with his own nipples his eyes on Louis while he rode him. He remembered all the times he fingered himself imagining Harry. The hairbrushes he stuck inside himself as he flicked his nipples eager for Harry's cock to replace them.

His own cock red and angry, spitting out drips of pre come still, ready to explode was bouncing noisily on Harry's chest. 

“Cum on me then princess, I want to taste you.”

Louis groaned and felt his orgasm rushing up his spine as he listened carefully to Harry’s moans mixing in with the slapping of skin. He felt so full and so close to orgasm. He gasped when Harry shook inside him and released inside him, before Louis.

The look on Harry's face was amazing as Louis continued to push back, now dripping cum between his legs, he bounced once more before covering Harry in his own mixture. He sat on his cock for a moment. Feeling Harry trickling down his thighs.

Harry smiled wiping Louis’ cum off his chest and bringing it to his lips. He smiled licking it up and moaning around his fingers going for second before he offered Louis some.

“Shocking, you taste as sweet as you are.”

Louis smiled sticking Harry’s fingers in his mouth sucking off his own cum and moaning. He tasted amazing. Or maybe it was just Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
